1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing system for processing workpieces. It is particularly, but not exclusively concerned with processing systems in which the workpiece is a semiconductor wafer.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In the processing of semiconductor wafers and other similar workpieces, it is sometimes necessary to form layers which fill small holes (vias) in underlying layers on the wafer. It has been appreciated that it is possible to fill those holes by subjecting the wafer to elevated pressures, and possibly elevated temperatures, to cause the upper layer to deform to fill the hole.